


Just You, Me, and the Squirrels

by thewalkingseniorsex



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingseniorsex/pseuds/thewalkingseniorsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carol and Dale share an evening on watch, it turns into a moment they both might never forget. Season 2, set sometime between "Bloodletting" and "Secrets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You, Me, and the Squirrels

 

_**Disclaimer: We do not own and are not affiliated with AMC or The Walking Dead or the characters contained therein. We are simply borrowing their characters for a bit and letting them have a little fun. We promise to put them back when we're done playing. :)** _

_**AN: This is a Dale x Carol fic, but there are references to the pairings of both Carol x Daryl and Andrea x Dale. Enjoy!** _

* * *

Dale sat perched in his usual spot on the roof of the RV, his body tense and alert, rifle sitting prone across his lap. His eyes readily scanned a path back and forth across the field and the woods beyond, fervently watching for any sign of movement. The night was quiet and brisk, the inky darkness cut meekly by the sickle moon hanging low in the sky. Dale enjoyed nights like this, when the absence of the snarling growls of the dead and the peace and stillness of a moonlit night could almost convince him the nightmare of the past few weeks had never happened.

He felt more than heard the door to the vehicle swing open below him, signaling that Carol was awake. He watched her step out of the warm interior of the RV, pulling her crocheted sweater tighter around her as she went, in useless effort to stave off the chill.

He saw her turn her head around nervously toward the roof, a look of relief crossing her face when she finally spotted him.

"Hey, Carol," he greeted, her head nodding in return. "Come on up," he said, and beckoned her to the top of the vehicle. Carol took the invitation and circled around to the back of the RV, steadily making the climb up the flimsy ladder. She gingerly made her way across the roof toward Dale, mindful of cracks and holes.

"Hi," she whispered, coming up to stand beside him.

She didn't say another word, but simply followed his gaze with her own to fix on the woods. With everyone else either on the supply run, or in the Greene house, an eerie quiet descended around the farm like an unfamiliar blanket. Not even the cicadas were out in their raucous cacophony. Despite the comfort of the quiet, it also made Dale slightly uneasy. He turned to regard his companion.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"I didn't. Not really," she replied softly, grief lancing her words. "How's it been out here?" She tilted her chin toward the field and the woods.

"All quiet. Not a peep. With exception of the occasional squirrel trying to make its way up here, it's been dead out here. No pun intended."

Carol let loose a small smile, and shifted her attention to Dale's face. "So why do you look so worried?" A smirk graced her already upturned her lips.

Dale snorted, and glanced up at her. "I think you know why I look worried."

Carol eyed him curiously and responded, "I do. But, like I said before, she'll be okay. She's with Daryl and Rick, and the supply run is a short one. She's in good hands."

Dale sighed, a look of resignation crossing his face. "Sometimes even I don't know why I worry so much. I know she can take care of herself. She's a strong, capable woman."

"Can't help who we worry about," Carol answered, folding her arms across her chest and looking down at her feet. "Or who we care about," she added quietly.

Dale nodded his head in agreement. "I think you know that better than anyone, don't you?" he said.

She looked at Dale questioningly, "Why do you say that?"

Dale paused a moment studying her face before he smiled at her knowingly. "He'll be okay, too."

Carol started a little at that, but composed herself just as quickly. She inhaled deeply, and regarded Dale.

"They'll both be okay," she said with a conviction that sounded to Dale more for her own benefit than his.

He nodded in acknowledgment and returned to his watch on the woods. An easy silence loomed over them then, both content with their own thoughts. After a few moments, Dale ran his hands over the rifle in his lap, turning his head back to look at Carol.

He studied her profile in the dim light, taking in her delicate features with interest. This wasn't a new thing for him; he'd been observing Carol keenly since they were all at the quarry. It had become an unspoken agreement among the group then to unobtrusively look out for her and do what they could for her amidst Ed's presence. When Ed had been bitten and she finally pick axed herself out from under the shadow of his cruelty, Dale watched as Carol and Sophia both slowly began to brighten, the pall of oppression lifting more and more each day they lived without him.

Dale had thought Carol and Sophia might actually get to be okay, better than okay, whatever that meant in this new world. But then Sophia went missing, and Carol's strength was tried anew. Dale had always admired Carol's absolute dedication to her daughter, the group, and her steady kindness, but he was in complete awe of her now. How she could be standing here next to him chatting about nothing when the very source of her strength was now missing in the woods, was honestly beyond him.

Despite Carol's somewhat meek, fearful, and gentle demeanor, Dale could see fire and steel simmering behind her eyes. He knew there was more to Carol than she let show and Dale would be lying if he said she didn't intrigue him. Her kindness and commitment to others couldn't help but remind him of Irma, and sometimes the ache for his wife was so strong, he thought it would tear him apart. In the years after her death, he hadn't felt much for any other women or the need to connect with anyone in an intimate way. He would never admit this aloud, but the end of the world had actually heightened his senses again to everything around him, including the women he found himself surrounded by. Andrea ignited his blood and stirred his heart; yet Dale was starting to realize that Carol inspired his compassion and care. It dawned on him then, as he was watching her, just how helpless he was to the tide of affection and attraction that rolled over him in her presence. He wasn't a fool, he saw the way Carol looked at Daryl- her eyes tracking his every movement with precision, their unspoken interest and investment in each other's welfare. He saw the spark of something true and deep blossoming between them, even if they themselves hadn't recognized it yet. Still though, it didn't stop him from accepting that Carol sparked something in him as well.

Dale broke himself out of his reverie and cleared his throat, picking up the gun and coming to stand.

"You know," he began, shaking Carol out of her own quiet contemplation, "since it's just you and me and the squirrels out here, now might be as good a time as any to teach you how to use this thing if you're interested."

Carol's eyes went from the rifle to Dale's face and back again. She tilted her head in quiet consideration before responding, "I suppose there isn't any harm in getting a jump start on Shane's shooting lessons, is there?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Carol said and grinned.

"Okay, then." Dale nodded and moved to hand Carol the rifle. She took it with tentative hands, her fingers feeling their way around the weapon for the first time.

Dale pointed to the trigger. "The safety's on, so you don't have to worry about accidentally shooting anyone." They both chuffed out a laugh, Carol awkwardly bringing the gun up to what she thought was the right placement.

Dale continued, "You'll wanna steady the barrel with your left hand, and anchor the stock against your right shoulder."

Carol did as instructed, angling her body to the side, her back to Dale as she took up position. Once she had it, she pointed the rifle, aiming it toward a darkest part of the forest. Dale focused intently on the way she was holding the gun, making silent observations for corrections.

He thought she seemed pretty comfortable with the weapon, despite her obvious lack of experience. She was a little shaky and her left hand stretched too far down the barrel for the stance to be steady, but all in all, she was handling the weapon well.

"You need to choke up on the barrel for better control," he said.

Carol moved to correct her grip. "Like this?"

Though she'd adjusted accordingly, her hand was still too far down the barrel and quirked at an odd angle. "No more like…." Dale made a move toward her as if to physically correct her positions, but stopped and lifted his hands up toward Carol. "May I?" he asked before moving forward to touch her. Carol nodded, and Dale slowly stepped up from behind.

"You need to support the barrel from underneath," he said holding her hand with his own, moving it into position. "Bring your other shoulder in to brace your body for the kickback," he added placing his other hand on her right shoulder, sliding down her bicep to cup her elbow to push it in a bit.

"How's this?" she murmured, easing into Dale's touch allowing him to reposition her. Dale's eyes flicked up to her face taking in her focused features, stoic, and intense. Carol's gaze was steady as her crystal eyes peered down the barrel of the gun, intent on some invisible foe. Despite her fierce stance, Dale felt her relax into him a little more, and he smiled.

"Perfect," he said in a near whisper, his mouth so close to her ear he could see his breath tickle the short hairs there. His heart rate suddenly kicked up a notch and he realized his palms were starting to sweat. Her close proximity was doing a number on his senses he didn't expect.

As if Carol could feel the sudden change in energy, she turned her head slightly to make eye contact with him her eyes glittering with pride and... something else? He felt a jolt of heat go straight to his groin at the eye contact, and Carol's cheeks began to color, her breath hitching in return.

"Perfect?" she repeated. "I don't know about that," she said her eyes returning to the gun, but she made no move to step away from him.

"I do," he said keeping his hands in place and his gaze fixed on her face.

She returned his look a little longer before she chuckled and stepped forward, moving slightly away from him, the gun hanging limply at her side. The moment broken, Dale mirrored her movements, giving her space. They stood in silence again, Carol toying idly with the gun in her hands.

Feeling a bit emboldened by the flurry of mutual attraction stirring around them, Dale smiled and continued to study the woman beside him. Carol could feel him watching her and returned his look. Amused by his open appraisal of her she blushed and smiled a little nervously. "What?" she asked in earnest.

"You're a beautiful woman, Carol. It's nice to see that smile of yours. " Carol's flush remained and grew brighter, her smile widening.

"Thank you." she said, her fluster retreating, "But, I don't really have much to smile about these days."

Dale nodded, his face becoming serious. "We'll find her, Carol. Don't give up on that hope."

Carol blinked back tears. "Hope? I don't even think I have that anymore," she whispered, setting the gun on the lawn chair, and pulling her arms tighter around herself.

Dale moved closer to her, gripping her arms gently to pivot her toward him. He slid his hands down to take her hands in his, and angled his head searching out her eyes.

"Carol, look at me." Carol peered up into his face, her eyes covered in the sheen of unshed tears. "Don't give up hope. You can't. You give up on hope, you give up on her."

Carol blinked rapidly and bit her bottom lip her face crumpling. "But if I had just kept her closer to me… Maybe if I…"

"Don't do that, don't do that. Don't blame yourself," Dale implored. "This is not your fault. It was an unfortunate circumstance that we didn't have any control over. It could have happened to any of us."

Carol shook her head. "But it didn't. It happened to my little girl, and now she's gone or worse…."

Dale reached up to cup her cheek. "Hey, listen. I know what its like to feel completely helpless over the fate of someone you love. When Irma had cancer, I almost gave up hope. Everyday was a struggle to keep the faith. But I couldn't give up. I didn't. She needed me to hang on, no matter how it turned out. And so does Sophia."

Carol's lips formed a grim line, her tears glistening brightly in the darkness.

"Look," Dale said. "I won't say that it will be okay, because I don't know that it will. But whatever happens, we're here for you.  _I'm_  here for you…"

"Thank you," she whispered, her lips moving into a slight grin.

Dale's hand moved of its own accord, his thumb coming up to wipe her tears away. Carol closed her eyes, and leaned into his touch.

"I mean it." He said stepping closer to her. "I'm here." His tone was emphatic, his fingers tracing her cheek.

Carol opened her eyes, her gaze burning into his. She reached her hand up to cover Dale's and the moment grew heavy between them. Her eyes flicked from his eyes to his mouth, lingering there.

Dale tracked the path her eyes made and he licked his lips.

Carol was on him in a heartbeat then, her mouth meeting his in a light press.

Startled, Dale returned the kiss for a beat before his hands moved to her shoulders, lightly pushing her away. "Whoa, Carol, wait a minute. What are you doing?"

Carol looked up at him, bringing her fingers up to cover her lips. "I'm sorry. I just…I thought…I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, its okay, I liked it. It's just…maybe now isn't the right time?" he questioned gently.

"The right time?" she parried. "This is one of the only things that has felt right in this whole damn situation." Ferocity entered her tone then, taking Dale by surprise. "All this constant death and uncertainty… I just..." she trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"You just what?" he asked, urging her on.

"I need to feel something real. Something solid. I need to feel something… anything," she said, bringing her hand to his cheek. "Anything but this... emptiness." She pushed the last word out through gritted teeth, bringing her other hand up to cover her heart, squaring her jaw and looking him in the eye. "Please," she whispered, moving closer into his space.

Dale shook his head. "Carol, I…"

"Please." she said again, cutting him off.

Helpless against her imploring eyes and gentle hand, his reponse was quick. "Okay," he whispered back, and slowly closed the gap between them.

He kissed her softly in a gentle caress of lips. She whimpered at the touch, opening her mouth to encourage the contact. Dale cupped his hands under Carol's jaw to deepen the kiss, and it grew in intensity as their lips blended in gentle rhythm.

Carol moaned into his mouth, her hands gripping his forearms. Dale's mouth left a hot trail kisses along her jaw down the side of her neck, gently nipping as he went. Carol whimpered at the scrape of Dale's beard against her skin and he nuzzled into her more. She reached for the back of his head returning his mouth to hers, relishing in the closeness.. Sparked by her enthusiasm, he grunted and pulled her closer, one hand winding around her back, the other gripping the back of her head.

The kissing grew in ferocity as they each got used to the sensations of being with someone different. Carol let the sensations flow through her, feeling a safety with Dale she hadn't felt in a decade or more, if ever. Dale was a man she respected. He was kind, loyal, and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe she didn't love him, but she reveled in the power of feeling something other than numbness and pain and fear. She slowed the kiss, pulling back just a little, and grinning at the dazed look in Dale's eyes.

"Is this going where I think its going?" she asked, in little more than a pant.

Dale looked dumbstruck for a moment before he replied, "Well, I sure hope so, if you do?" The second part was asked with such open hope and vulnerability it clenched her heart. She couldn't help but nod vigorously. (oops, again J)

"Do we need to...?" Dale said, gesturing his hand in a way that Carol took to mean only one thing.

"No. I can't have any more children, and I haven't been with a man since my husband. You?"

"Same here," Dale replied.

Carol smirked. "You haven't been with a man since my husband?" she said, a sly coyness entering her tone.

Dale snorted, "You know what I mean." Seeing this light humorous side of her turned him on even more and he gripped one of her hands with his.

"Okay then," he said looking around them. "I brought a blanket up here- since the nights have been getting chillier I thought I might need it." He shifted away from her, and bent over to pull the blanket from under the lawn chair. "I never expected to need it for this."

"Wait. You want to do this up here?" she asked, incredulous.

"Well, we can't really go inside right now, we're on watch. But, there's no one else out here," he said gesturing around them. "And we sure as hell haven't seen any walkers. Besides, it's a nice night. Whaddya say?" Dale winked at her in mock lasciviousness.

Carol pursed her lips in consideration. "I guess we should learn to start expecting the unexpected by now, huh?" she said, smirking as helped him to unfold the blanket to lay it down on the roof of the RV.

"I'd say you have a definite flair for the understatement, Ms. Peletier," Dale said, straightening out his side of the blanket.

After the blanket was placed completely flat, they both stood to look at each other, an awkward tension filling the air for the first time since Carol climbed atop the RV. Dale removed his hat, gripping and twisting it in his hands. His palms were sweaty and his stomach rolled in anticipation. He hadn't felt this nervous since high school when he'd finally got up the gumption to ask Susie Beckett to prom.

Dale took a deep breath and stared at Carol openly, appraising her golden skin, the shine of her hair and her crystal eyes- just as piercing now under the pale of the moon as they were during the bright light of day. When his eyes traveled down her face to the flush of her chest and the swell of her breasts under her silky blouse, nipples just barely visible underneath, Dale felt his mouth go dry.

Instead of demurring under his scrutiny like he expected, Carol inhaled and straightened, a confident look overtaking her features. She was all seriousness as she crossed the space between them to stand directly in front of him. "Hi," she said, licking her lips.

Dale watched the sweep of her tongue and could only gape. "Hi," he whispered back, barely trusting his voice.

She pushed into him then, kissing him hard. Dale moaned, and gripped her hips bringing her flush against him. She curled her fingers in his Hawaiian shirt and whimpered into his mouth. Dale deepened the kiss, their tongues swirling together in perfect rhythm. She pushed at his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. In silent agreement, they moved in tandem to come to a sitting position on the blanket. Carol moved to lie back, bringing Dale on top of her. The roof of the RV creaked at their change in position and they both laughed quietly into their renewed kisses.

Carol writhed under him and Dale slipped his hands under her shirt, his fingers ghosting across the soft skin of her abdomen. He trailed his hand up her ribcage, his fingers finding the underside of her bra. He gently cupped the swell of her breast, his thumb circling a pebbled nipple over the bra, Carol's breathy moans spurring him on.

Hooking one leg behind his back, Carol pulled Dale closer, her mouth moving down his jaw to his ear. She nipped at his earlobe, making his fingers tighten around her, sliding higher up her back and sides bringing her sweater and blouse with them. She shuddered against him, both at the cool damp air against her skin but also at the warm sensations his skin was burning into hers.

Pulling her mouth from his abruptly, she panted a little as she pushed him back. Dale took the opportunity to slide his hands even further up her back, swiftly popping the clasp on her bra with a twist of his wrist.

Dale brought both hands to her hips then and ground against her, his mouth nipping at exposed skin above the collar of her shirt. Carol's eyes closed as her head dropped back, giving him full access to her neck and clavicle. Dale licked and nibbled at the prominent bone, fulfilling a fantasy he just admitted to having. He slid his hips lower, moving his hands to grip her thighs.

Her legs opened more fully, bracketing his hips with her knees, and settling him more firmly against her. They both moaned at the change in contact, and Dale broke away from her mouth to glance down at her.

"Is this still okay?" he asked, trying to catch his breath and keep the nerves out of his tone.

In response, Carol pushed lightly against him, coming up to sit. Instead of answering, she quickly shucked off her sweater, removed her shirt and bra in one motion, and leaned back to look at him.

Dale could feel himself harden even more at the sight, taking in her kiss swollen lips, her dilated pupils, pert nipples, and shimmering skin. At that moment, he thought he'd never seen anything more exquisite.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured before quickly following suit, flinging his ribbed undershirt quickly over his head. He moved to lean over her, and she angles back in response, bringing her with him.

He kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and chest, making a quick trail down to her nipples. He took one rosy peak into his mouth and sucked. Carol moved her hand to the back of his head, gripping his hair, encouraging the attention.

"Mmmmm," she hummed in pleasure. "That feels so good."

"You taste so good," he replied around her nipple, before switching to other breast. His hand made a slow journey down her torso, ghosting over the waistband of her pants, before popping the button open. Dale pulled at the zipper on her pants, his hand slipping beneath her underwear and finding her wetter than even he expected. Feeling bolder now, Dale's finger grazed against her clit making her cry out. He did remember how to do this, he thought to himself.

Carol's hands flew into action then one hand wrapping around his back, while the nails of her other hand grazed against the skin around his navel. She flattened her palm against his abdomen and slipped the tips of her fingers down the front of his pants. She didn't venture far before she encountered the hot slick skin of the head of his hard length. Dale hissed and pulled back, reaching for his belt buckle, and loosening it. As soon as she could pull her hand free, she redirected it to grab him through the fly of his pants.

He groaned as his fingers worked the button and zipper of his own pants, pushing them down over his hips. She slid her hand down the front of his boxer shorts, stroking her fingers over him again. Carol repeated the motion, until Dale took gentle hold of her wrist.

Carol looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if you keep doing that, this will be over before it's even begun."

Carol smiled and Dale managed to pull himself away from her just long enough to slide her pants and underwear down her hips and off her legs.

Carol pulled Dale to her then, gripping his hips to bring him flush against her. They both moaned loudly at the contact, his length sliding against her. She reached down and gripped him, pressing the head against her opening.

Dale locked eyes with her then, looking for one last confirmation. At her nod, he let her guide him to her.

"Jesus," he ground out as he slid firmly inside her, filling her completely.

"Yeah," she whispered in answer, before rolling her hips and starting to move.

She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as they established a steady rhythm, both breathing deep with the motions. Dale could feel her walls clenching him in a tight heat, tears pricking his eyes at the sensation.

Carol quickened her pace, and all thought left Dale's mind as their hip movements grew faster and more erratic. Carol emitted high, quiet moans in his ear in time with every push, the sounds she was making nearly putting him over the edge. Her knees gripped his hips tighter, and she leaned her head back to give him better access for his roving mouth. His lips sought out the smooth skin of her neck and chest again, his hips continuing to grind into her. He slammed his hand against the RV to gain better purchase, and they met each other thrust for thrust. As fast as he could pull out and push in one more time, Carol's hips rose up as much as possible and she stiffened under him, her walls fluttering around him rapidly as she cried out. On a deep exhale, her body slowly came back down just barely before he followed suit, his face pressed into her breasts, muffling a curse.

They both lay there for a minute, catching their breath before Dale rolled over on his back, pulling Carol against him. She laid her cheek against his chest, brushing against the coarse hairs there.

"Jesus," Dale said again when his breathing finally slowed. "That was…." he trailed off words failing to come to him.

Carol exhaled and chuckled against him. "Yeah…"

Dale snorted, "Good thing everyone's gone. I don't think they heard us in Alabama."

Carol laughed again, "No. It's just you, me, and the squirrels remember?"

Dale laughed in agreement, bringing the blanket over them and settling into the quiet.

"Thank you, Dale." she said, after a moment.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." he said, peering down into her face.

Carol smiled. "No I mean, not just for this. Thank you for being here. For me. It's not something I've had a lot of in my life."

"Well, it was my pleasure." he said, swallowing around a lump that suddenly formed in his throat. He slid his hand up and down her back, and squeezed her affectionately. "And as much as I wish we could stay like this all night, we should probably get up."

Carol hummed in agreement, easing her way off of him and reaching for her clothing.

"Besides," Dale said helping Carol with her shirt and sweater, "I think the squirrels have seen enough, wouldn't you say?"

"Mm. For tonight anyway," she said softly, and winked as she tossed Dale his hat.

-Fin-

* * *

_No squirrels were harmed or otherwise traumatized during the making of this fic._

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are love :)_

_-Artemis_


End file.
